Daddy's Home
by BettyHall223
Summary: Gracie finally gets to see her Dad. This is the sequel to Midnight Conversation.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Flashback are in italics._

Sam turned over, slowly opened her eyes and glared at the clock. "Oh no, I meant to get up earlier" she mumbled to herself.

Getting out of bed, she went to see if her daughter was awake. Since Gracie had learned how to turn on the television, she would sometimes get up and go in the den in the early morning. Sam would find her in her nightgown, lying on the floor on her stomach with her chin in her hands, staring at the TV.

She came to a stop and smiled as she leaned against the doorframe. There was Gracie, sitting on the sofa, singing along and bobbing her head in time to the music of a cartoon.

Two weeks ago, she had found out that she and Jack were having another child. Since the scare of what had happened when she was pregnant with Gracie, she wanted to be extra careful with this baby.

_Dr. Lam had cautioned her to work less hours and take it easy, but she had pushed herself too much anyway._

_Jack was in Washington and she missed him desperately so she worked long hours at the base so she wouldn't have to go home and be by herself._

_She didn't think being pregnant would slow her down. Barely into her eighth month, she had been in her lab one morning, talking with Teal'c and Daniel, when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Teal'c picked her up and rushed to the infirmary._

_Daniel called Jack to tell him to come home, that she was in danger of losing the baby._

_She awoke after midnight to see Jack sitting beside her, holding her hand, looking terrified._

_A few days later, and after Dr. Lam knew that she and the baby would be okay, Jack had brought her home._

_They came into the house and he followed her to the bedroom, helped her get settled in bed and put a pillow behind her as she leaned against the headboard._

_Jack sat down beside her, took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Now, would you mind telling me what you were trying to do? Didn't Dr. Lam tell you to take it easy? Didn't I tell you to take it easy? You're not Wonder Woman, Sam. You're pregnant. You can't keep pushing yourself like this and working all hours, for cryin' out loud. Do I need to come home and keep an eye on you so you'll rest and not be on your feet so much?"_

"_I'm sorry" she whispered as tears started down her cheeks._

_Jack let go of her hands and wrapped her in his arms. "I just want you and the baby to be okay. You almost scared me to death!"_

_They silently held each other for several moments then Sam wiped her cheeks. "I have a reason for working so much."_

"_What is it?"_

_She looked into his eyes. "I miss you, Jack. You're in Washington and I don't get to see you very often and I hate coming home to an empty house every night."_

"_I know this is difficult for you, it is for me too. When we found out you were pregnant, we agreed that our being separated is just the way things have to be for now."_

_Jack paused for a moment._

"_I know this is not what you want to hear but you can't keep working these long hours. You can't risk losing the baby and endangering your health. If I had my way, you wouldn't be working at all. I make more than enough money to support us and we have quite a lot of money saved from all the years we've both been with the Air Force. You don't have to work. I know you like to stay busy but this is more important than your job."_

"_I know. You're right. When I found out I was having your child, I'd never been so happy. I'd hate myself if something happened to it."_

"_Honey, the baby is due in two months. You could work from home by teleconferencing into the base. I know the SGC depends on you a lot, but you have to put us and the baby first."_

_Sam slid down in the bed to lie down. "I'll tell General Landry I'm not coming back until after the baby is born . . . maybe not even then."_

_Jack grinned. "Believe me, Sam, a new baby will keep you busier than you think so you're not going to have a lot of time for work. I took a few weeks off when Charlie was born and he kept both me and Sara busy. Sara nursed Charlie every two or three hours, then there were all the diaper changes, the laundry, grocery shopping and the routine chores to do around the house, not to mention the sleepless nights. Charlie would sometimes cry for no apparent reason or he'd get his days and nights mixed up and wouldn't sleep during the day which made both of us tired."_

_Sam smiled. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?"_

"_It certainly was. You just can't imagine the feeling of love that comes over you the first time you hold your own child. It's indescribable, you'll find out soon though."_

_Sam rubbed her hand over her tummy. "I'm sorry, little one. Mommy is going to take much better care of you."_

_Jack had taken a few more days to stay with her then and for a few weeks after Gracie was born._

_Jack had been right. The first time she held her daughter, she had never felt such love and protectiveness._

_After Gracie was born, General Landry had arranged for her to work from home. When someone at the base needed her advice or expertise, she could usually solve the problem over the phone. She soon learned that being a good mom to Gracie had become way more important than her job and she discovered how much she loved being a mother._

She was brought out of the memory as Gracie looked up at her and grinned. "Hi, Mommy."

"Good morning, sweetheart."

Sam sat down beside her. "I have a big surprise for you."

Gracie's eyes grew big. "Am I getting the kitten I want?"

Sam grinned. "Not yet. We have to discuss that with your Dad."

"Can we call him now?" Gracie asked excitedly?

"Well, sweetie, you won't have to ask him over the phone because he's coming home today and we'll go pick him up at the airport."

Gracie slid off the sofa and clapped her hands. "Daddy's coming home! Yay!"

Sam pulled her into a hug and laughed.

"Let's go now! I want to see Daddy!"

"I know you do, honey, but we need to eat breakfast and get dressed. Then we can go get your Dad."

Knowing that Gracie would have been too excited to sleep last night, Sam had purposely waited until this morning to tell Gracie that Jack was coming home.

After breakfast, baths and getting dressed, they were on their way.

It was a beautiful day as Sam held Gracie's hand and they walked into the airport. Sam looked at the schedule for the arriving flights and seeing that Jack's plane was on time, they walked to the waiting area.

Gracie looked up at Sam. "Is he here yet, Mommy?"

"Not yet, but soon."

They stood at the windows, watching the planes land and take off until it was announced that Jack's plane had arrived. Sam's heart began to beat faster as she and Gracie watched the doorway that Jack would come through. She had missed her husband so much. She missed talking to him in person, his sense of humor, just having him around the house, his hugs and kisses, making love, their long conversations in bed and waking up next to him.

Several people came through, then suddenly there he was, wearing gray slacks and a blue shirt, looking so relaxed. Sam smiled, leaned over and said to Gracie "there he is."

Gracie saw Jack, let go of Sam's hand and started running.

Jack grinned when he saw her coming, dropped the bag he was carrying and held out his arms. Gracie jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!"

Jack hugged her back while smiling at Sam as she came closer.

Gracie leaned back to see his face. "I missed you, Daddy. I missed you."

"I've missed you too. You've grown so much since I saw you last."

"I'm a big girl!"

Jack grinned. "You certainly are."

He shifted Gracie to his right arm and with his other arm, he reached out to Sam to hug her and she gave him a kiss.

"Welcome home, Jack."

"I'll hug you properly later."

Sam smiled. "I'll see that you do."

Sam picked up Jack's bag and they headed to the car.

As they walked, Gracie locked her little arms around Jack's neck as if she would never let go.

Jack rubbed Gracie's back as he and Sam shared a smile.

"She won't sleep a wink tonight, Jack, she's so excited that you're home."

They arrived back at the house and Sam went into the kitchen to make lunch. Gracie held on to Jack's hand and led him to her room to show him her newest toys, books and stuffed animals.

When he finally got to sit down in the den, Gracie climbed onto his lap.

"You're not going back to that place are you? You're going to stay here with me and Mommy. Please?"

Jack's heart sank, thinking they wouldn't be having this conversation so soon.

"I will have to go back in a few days. I have a job to do, sweetheart."

The corners of her mouth turned down and tears started down her cheeks. "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay with me."

Jack noticed Sam standing in the doorway as Gracie put her arms around Jack's neck once again.

Sam could feel her own tears as she bit her lip and looked at the floor. She knew Jack would only be home for a few days and their time together would go swiftly by.

"I know it will seem like a long time but I promise I'll be home for good in two months."

Gracie let go, wiped her eyes and sat back down on Jack's lap as Sam sat down beside him. "Are you really coming home in two months?"

Jack smiled. "Yep. When Gracie called me and you told me you were pregnant, I hardly slept the rest of the night. I decided right then that I'm retiring. So, I met with the President and told him about your pregnancy, that I'm missing my daughter's life and that you both need me here. I've given him the names of some qualified people so that he and the Joint Chiefs can choose someone. I have some projects that I'll have to finish during these two months before I leave Washington, but I'm coming home."

Jack grasped Sam's hand. "Can you hang on that long?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll start counting down the days."

Jack looked at Gracie knowing that eight weeks to a child could feel like a lifetime. "I know that seems like a long time to you, honey, but I promise the time will go fast and I'll be back here for good before you know it."

"Okay, Daddy" she whispered.

************

That evening they all sat on the sofa watching television. Jack had his feet propped up with Gracie on his lap and his arm around Sam as she leaned into his side and they laughed at something Homer did.

Gracie tugged on Jack's shirt.

"Mommy said I could get a kitten."

Sam raised up. "No, I didn't. I said we'd have to talk to your Dad first."

Jack smiled. "You want a kitten?"

"Uh huh."

"What about a puppy? Don't you want a puppy?"

Gracie shook her head. "No. I want a kitten."

Sam looked at Jack. "She might have to wait until you come home, Jack. There's something called toxoplasmosis that pregnant women can catch from a cat's litter box and I don't want to take any chances. You'll have to help her take care of a kitten."

"I don't want you to take chances either, Sam."

Jack put his hand on the back of Gracie's head. "We'll let you get a kitten but it may be a little while yet."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Gracie held out her hand to Jack. "Pinky promise?"

Jack hooked his little finger with Gracie's and smiled. "Pinky promise."

************

As Sam took a call from the SGC, Jack took Gracie to her room and helped her into her gown since it was past her bedtime. Gracie was fighting sleep, not wanting to miss a moment with her Dad.

She got into bed as Jack turned off the overhead light and turned on the dim night light on the wall.

He sat down beside her on the bed.

"Stay with me?" she asked with a yawn.

Jack gently brushed her hair with his hand. "Sure. Close your eyes."

"Love you, Daddy" Gracie whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

Jack kissed her temple. "I love you too, baby."

He held Gracie's hand, thinking how tiny it was. He had missed his little girl so much. Staring at her, he realized how much she was like Charlie when he had been her age. Same color eyes and hair; same expression that he had seen on Charlie's face when he was sleeping; same frown that Charlie would get whenever he was mad or upset. Gracie even had the same giggle that Charlie had when he was three years old.

Tears moistened his eyes, thinking that Gracie would have loved having Charlie for a big brother. He still missed Charlie and knew he always would.

Jack took a deep breath as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Sam smiling at him.

Jack stood and they went to their bedroom.

Sam turned to face Jack and put her arms around his neck. "I believe you owe me a hug."

Jack embraced her, drinking in the scent of his wife. He buried his face in her neck, relishing this moment when he could finally hold Sam in his arms and feel the soft curves of her body.

Sam ran her hands up and down Jack's back as she closed her eyes, thankful and content to at last be in her husband's embrace.

Jack leaned back from Sam and kissed her. As he did so, he pulled her blouse from her jeans and she unbuttoned his shirt. The kiss ended and they continued to undress each other as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Their clothes soon lay on the floor and Jack stepped back to look at this woman he loved so much. He sat down on the bed as Sam stood between his legs. Putting his hands on her hips, he slowly leaned over and gently kissed her round belly where their child was growing. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

It was such a tender gesture that tears came to Sam's eyes and she put her hands on the sides of Jack's head and kissed the top of his hair.

Jack stood, picked her up and laid her on the bed, then lay down beside her.

For the next hour, no words were spoken as they made love, then fell asleep as Sam snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

************

Jack was slowly becoming aware of daylight but he wasn't ready to open his eyes just yet. He could hear Sam's deep breathing and he recalled that she had slept very soundly when she had been pregnant with Gracie.

Jack lay there a few minutes longer and got the feeling he was being watched. He slowly opened his eyes to see Gracie staring at him and she looked right into his face. "Hey, Daddy."

Jack whispered "I need to get dressed, honey, so go in the kitchen. I'll be there in a few minutes to make us pancakes."

At the mention of pancakes, Gracie grinned really big and ran from the room.

Jack got out of bed, went to use the bathroom and put on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

He yawned as he walked into the kitchen to see Gracie climbing onto a chair at the kitchen table.

Jack kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Can we have eggs too, Daddy?" she asked as she swung her little legs back and forth.

Jack grinned. "I don't see why not."

As the smell of coffee drifted through the house, Sam wandered into the kitchen in her bathrobe. Her hair was sticking up at different angles and she looked half asleep.

Jack turned to look at her and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Rough night, Sam?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sam grinned mischievously as she walked up to him. "I had a wonderful night."

Jack gave her a quick kiss. "That makes two of us."

Sam put her hand on his arm. "I'd like to have a repeat of last night."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll see what I can do."

They stood there for several moments, staring at each other with goofy grins.

Lost in each other, they finally remembered they weren't alone and looked at Gracie as she stared at them.

Jack cleared his throat and turned back to the stove as Sam gently slapped him on his bottom.

He grinned at her. "Watch it."

"Every chance I get" she quipped.

Jack chuckled and she winked at him as she went to take a shower.

************

After breakfast and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, it was Jack's turn to shower and dress as Sam followed Gracie to the bathroom.

As Sam helped Gracie bathe and wash her hair, Gracie looked up at Sam. "Mommy, will the baby be like Daddy?"

"Do you mean will the baby be a boy?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait a little while to find out if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want a little brother?"

Gracie shrugged her shoulders and hung her head.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Gracie stood up. Sam lifted her out of the water and wrapped a towel around her. "Will you still love me when the baby comes?"

"Oh, honey. Certainly we'll still love you when the baby comes. Just because you're going to have a new brother or sister doesn't mean we'll stop loving you. Your Dad and I will always love you, no matter how many brothers and sisters you have."

Sam put her finger under Gracie's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Don't ever forget that your Dad and I love you very much and we always will. Okay?"

Gracie threw her arms around Sam as the towel fell to the floor. "Okay."

Sam helped Gracie dry off and get dressed.

"What are we gonna do today, Mommy?"

"What do you want to do?"

Gracie smiled. "Go to the park with Daddy. Can Cassie and Uncle T and Uncle Danny come too?"

Sam grinned. "We'll call and find out."

An hour later, Sam sat in a lawn chair at the park, watching Jack as he held Gracie above his head, flying her through the air, making her giggle.

Just as Jack set Gracie on the ground, she saw Daniel and Teal'c walking toward them.

"Uncle T!" Gracie yelled as she ran to him. Teal'c smiled, picked her up and set her on his shoulders. Gracie leaned way over, giving Daniel a loud kiss on the cheek and Daniel grinned.

Teal'c held out his hand to Jack. "It is good to see you, O'Neill."

"Good to see you too. It's good to be home."

Daniel held out his hand to Jack as well but Jack pulled him into a hug. "How you doin', Daniel?"

Daniel smiled. "Fine, Jack, just fine."

Jack unfolded two more chairs and he and Daniel sat down beside Sam.

"Is Cassie coming?" Daniel asked.

Sam shook her head. "She studying for finals. Said she'd take a rain check and join us next time."

They watched as Teal'c helped Gracie swing on the monkey bars. Gracie put her knees over one of the bars and hung upside down as Teal'c stood beside her to catch her in case she fell.

"Look, Daddy!" Gracie yelled.

"I see you, sweetheart."

Daniel turned to Jack. "She misses you."

Jack sighed. "I know. I miss her too."

Gracie played with Teal'c for awhile, then she tugged on Jack's hand to come play with her in the sandbox.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c watched and smiled as Gracie gave exact instructions to Jack on the correct way to build a castle. Jack looked over at them and rolled his eyes.

Sam grinned as she stared at Jack. He looked so cute sitting on the edge of the sandbox, trying to get into a comfortable position that wouldn't make his knees hurt.

Daniel laughed. "If the brass in Washington could only see Jack now. The big, bad General O'Neill, playing in a sandbox."

It was soon lunch time so they decided to go to a nearby restaurant. Daniel set Gracie on his shoulders as they started to leave. He started running, just to make Gracie laugh. He was bouncing Gracie so much that she grabbed his ears and held on tight. He ran up the dozen or so steps that led to the parking lot, jostling Gracie even more. Once they reached the parking area, Daniel set Gracie on the ground and rubbed his ears, trying to get the feeling back in them.

Daniel and Teal'c met them at the restaurant and they settled into a booth, with Gracie sitting on a booster seat between her parents.

The waitress came to take their orders and smiled at Gracie. "You're a very pretty little girl."

Gracie smiled really big. "I know!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Gracie!" Sam admonished her and put her arm around her daughter. "You're supposed to say 'thank you.'"

The waitress laughed. "You're just being honest, aren't you?"

Gracie vigorously nodded her head.

Sam put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

As they waited for their food, Jack told Daniel and Teal'c that he would be leaving Washington in two months to come home.

Teal'c smiled. "This is most welcome news, O'Neill. Your wife and child have missed you, as have I."

Daniel grinned. "That's great, Jack. I'm glad you're coming home."

************

After they finished lunch, Teal'c and Daniel returned to the base.

Sam wanted Jack to go with her to the mall to pick out maternity clothes. Even though she had clothes from when she had been pregnant with Gracie, she wanted to treat herself to something new.

After she and Jack had married, she could occasionally talk Jack into going shopping with her. She had learned that Jack would give her his honest opinion when she tried something on that he really didn't think she looked good in.

Jack carried Gracie on his shoulders and he and Sam held hands as they wandered through the mall.

Sam stopped at a maternity store and Jack followed her inside. She soon found a solid black dress, two pairs of slacks and two new blouses, one of which was the same shade of blue as her eyes. She also found a nightgown in a beautiful shade of green. She went into the dressing room to try everything on as Jack took Gracie off his shoulders and sat down in a chair to wait.

A few minutes passed as Gracie sat on Jack's lap and a saleslady walked up to them.

"May I help you, sir?"

"No thanks, just waiting for my wife to try on some clothes."

The lady smiled at Gracie. "So, you're going to have a new brother or sister. Are you excited?"

Gracie nodded. "I'm gonna be a big sister."

Sam came out of the dressing room wearing the black dress.

Gracie got off of Jack's lap. "You look pretty, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Jack, do you like it?"

Jack motioned with his hand. "Turn around."

Sam did as he asked, then turned to face him as he nodded his head. "It's a little big but you'll grow into it."

Gracie looked at Jack. "You mean Mommy is gonna get fat like Homer?"

Jack and Sam smiled as Sam put her hand on Gracie's chin. "No, honey. Daddy means I'll gain some weight before the baby comes, so a few months from now the dress will fit just right."

"Oh, okay."

Sam glanced at the price tag then looked at Jack. "Well, it might be a little more than I should spend."

Jack smiled at her. "You look great, honey. Get it."

Sam gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to the dressing room.

Gracie sat back down on Jack's lap. "Anything to make Mommy happy. Right?"

Gracie tilted her head to one side. "You gonna buy me something to make me happy, Daddy?"

Jack glanced at the saleslady and she smiled. "Well, that depends. What would make you happy?"

Gracie frowned as if she was thinking really hard then her face lit up. "Ice cream!"

Jack hugged her to him. "That would make me happy too."

After paying for Sam's new clothes and getting ice cream on the way out of the mall, they soon arrived back at the house.

After dinner they gathered in the den.

Although it wasn't quite Gracie's bedtime, she was tired from their busy day and started nodding off. Jack carried her to her room, helped her into her gown and into bed.

Returning to the den, he sat down and put his arm around Sam as she put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead and put his hand to her tummy.

"What do you think, boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure. Do you have a preference?"

"Nope. It might be fun to have two little girls, but then again, a boy would be good too. It really doesn't matter."

"I'll try not to give you a scare with this one, Jack, like I did with Gracie."

Jack squeezed her shoulder. "You better not. My heart can't take it."

They decided to go to bed early and lay facing each other as they discussed Gracie, the new baby and what was going on at the SGC and in Washington.

"I miss talking like this, Jack. At night is when I miss you the most."

Jack took her hand in his. "I know what you mean. It's hard coming home to an empty house, not having anyone to ask how my day went or just having someone to eat dinner with."

Sam smiled. "But those days will soon be over and you'll be home."

Jack started kissing Sam's neck. "But while I'm here, we should make the most of it."

************

The days passed quickly and soon it was time for Jack to return to Washington.

Sam followed Jack out of their bedroom and he set down his bag next to the door.

Gracie was standing nearby and he could see the tears in her eyes so he picked her up and hugged her to him as she started to cry. "Please don't go, Daddy."

Sam wrapped her arms around herself as she watched and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Feeling his own emotions rising to the surface, Jack ran his hand up and down her back. "I have to, honey, but I'll try to come back soon."

Gracie wiped her cheeks. "When?"

"In a few weeks, I hope, and then in another few weeks, I'll be home for good."

"Can me and Mommy go with you?"

"We can't, sweetheart" Sam answered as she put her hand on Gracie's cheek. "Your Daddy has to work long hours and we wouldn't get to see him very much."

Jack tried to smile. "You have to take good care of Mommy for me. Can you do that?"

Gracie slowly nodded her head.

The doorbell rang so Sam opened the door. "Hi, Daniel."

"Hi." Daniel could see that Gracie was crying and Sam had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Daniel asked.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Sam picked up Jack's bag, handed it to Daniel and they walked outside to Daniel's car.

Jack kissed Gracie on the cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

Gracie returned the kiss. "Love you, Daddy."

He set Gracie on the ground and hugged Sam to him as she buried her face in his chest. He put one hand to the back of her head and the other around her waist as he whispered "I love you so much, Sam. I'll call you when I get there."

Tears ran down Sam's cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Jack. I miss you already."

Jack gave her one last tight hug, then let her go.

Sam quickly wiped her eyes and took Gracie's hand as Jack and Daniel got in the car.

Daniel started the engine as Jack waved to Sam and Gracie.

Daniel pulled out of the driveway onto the main road as he glanced at Jack. "Hard to leave, isn't it?"

"You don't know how hard, Daniel, especially with Sam being pregnant and I hate leaving Gracie. This is going to be the longest eight weeks of my life. Sam knows why I have to be away but Gracie's too little to understand. Just when she gets used to having me around, I'm leaving again."

"She knows you love her and when you come home, she'll forget that you were ever away."

"I want you and Teal'c to do something for me."

"Sure, just name it."

"Keep in touch with Sam as much as you can so she doesn't feel so alone."

Daniel grinned. "We'll be glad to, Jack."

Back at the house, Sam held Gracie's hand as they climbed the steps. Sam opened the door to go inside but Gracie turned around and stared down the driveway. She slowly raised her hand and gently waved as she said "bye, Daddy."

The End


End file.
